


Take Me

by decynthus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decynthus/pseuds/decynthus
Summary: Draco has been turned into a vampire, but Harry will do anything to stay with him.





	Take Me

**Title:** Take Me  
**Artist:** decynthus  
**Prompt:** #138 Draco is a vampire, and Harry is his willing victim  
**Summary:** Draco has been turned into a vampire, but Harry will do anything to stay with him.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Medium:** buttercream icing on chocolate cake  
**Artist's Notes:** Leontinabowie, I love the prompt; I hope you like this. Many, many thanks to the mods for multiple extensions and your endless patience.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/decynthus/2770242/12733/12733_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.


End file.
